


despite myself, I see you (clear as day)

by wobblytable



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, I've been wanting to do this for a while, The Devil Wears Prada AU, also, mina in that suit for her photobook pushed me over the edge, okay too many tags now goodbye, only sorta angst i don't like too much pain, squint for chaeyu and sahyo, ten's only in the character list cause he's Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblytable/pseuds/wobblytable
Summary: Myoui Mina might be an infamously cold and vicious fashion magazine editor, but she manages to see something in Nayeon that nobody else does.Im Nayeon might be some clumsy wannabe journalist but, with time, she manages to see something in Mina that nobody has in years.The Devil Wears Prada AU that literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117





	1. Runway (Runaway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is basically just the exact the devil wears prada intro (even tho that feels highly illegal), things will start to be different starting next chapter tho (i just really like the intro lmaoo). Although i will follow some of the original major plotlines but only in a really general sense.

Nayeon wakes up early. 

Today is an important day. She has a job interview, and although it's not a job she necessarily wants, it's one she definitely needs. She's fresh out of college, after having turned down Stanford law to pursue her…well as her parents would describe, her ‘whimsical desire’ to be a journalist. In other words, she’s broke and in desperate need of a job. Human resources called her yesterday, and said there was an opening for an assistant job at some fashion magazine she’s never really heard of. It’s not her passion, and not even remotely close to what she actually wants to be doing, but she’s in no position to say no. So she doesn’t, despite the nerves pooling in her stomach. Instead, she puts on the most corporate outfit she owns, (a brown trench coat over a blue polo sweater), kisses her boyfriend Mark goodbye, and heads out the door.

She’s famished, she realises, forgot to eat breakfast. So she stops by a cute little bakery next to the station and grabs an onion bagel in haste.

She arrives at eliase-clarke publications and stops. She takes a moment to look up and see where the building ends. Her head doesn’t stop tilting up until she’s looking at the sun.

* * *

On her way to the elevator, she walks past people that look like they came straight out of the cover of a fashion magazine. She spares them a glance, only allows herself to feel self-conscious for one second, before she clenches her brown briefcase harder and walks straight ahead.

The elevator door opens to reception, Nayeon takes a deep breath to compose herself. She's anxious sure, but Nayeon's smart, always has been and always will be. So she smiles to herself a little before she tightens her trench coat and finally heads out the elevator. 

She’s greeted with a beautiful reception area that has ‘ _Runway_ ’ written in gold letters, she walks up to the receptionist (not before she’s almost hit by a moving clothing rack of course).

“Hi, I have an appointment with uhm…Park Jihyo…” She manages to choke out. So maybe she wrote Park Jihyo’s name on the inside of her hand so that she wouldn’t forget, no big deal, very professional. 

“Im Nayeon?” She hears to her left.

“Yes?” She looks up to see a pretty girl with red hair and big brown eyes.

“Great. Human Resources certainly has an odd sense of humour.” The girl lets out a humourless chuckle. “Follow me.” She deadpans. Park Jihyo (she assumes), looks nothing short of annoyed, as she turns around and starts walking without sparing her another glance. In her head, Nayeon takes back the part where she thought she was pretty. She takes a second to look around sheepishly before she follows along. 

There are people moving everywhere, she does follow Jihyo, but she also has to keep clumsily dodging people every few seconds. Jihyo doesn’t need to dodge anyone, somehow, and she starts speaking to her again with ease despite the incoming human traffic.

“Okay. So, I used to be Mina’s second assistant, but her first assistant recently got promoted and now I’m the first.” Nayeon catches on quickly.

“Oh, so you’re replacing yourself?” she says with a small smile.

“Well, I am trying to, Mina sacked the last two girls after a few weeks. So, we really need to find someone who can survive long-term,” Jihyo turns around to glance at her. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes yes of course,” Nayeon nods enthusiastically, it turns out she doesn’t catch on to things as quickly as she thought because wait- “Who’s Mina?”

Jihyo looks exasperated, “Oh my god, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask that. Myoui Mina. She’s the editor in chief of _Runway_. Not to mention, a legend.” Okay that explains the gold letters at reception. “You work for her for a year and you can get a job at any magazine you want.” Well that certainly catches Nayeon’s attention, because that is _exactly_ what she wants.

“A million girls would kill for this opportunity.” Jihyo says as she opens the doors.

“Well, it sounds like a great opportunity. I’d love to be considered.” And Nayeon means it, she genuinely does. But Jihyo stops walking and snickers, and she’s wondering why-

“Nayeon,” Jihyo sighs, “Runway is a fashion magazine, so an interest _in_ fashion is crucial.”

Nayeon smiles, and feigns ignorance, although she already knows she might not have the best fashion sense, “What makes you think I’m not interested in fashion?”

Jihyo looks her up and down, and just as she’s about to say something else (undoubtedly about Nayeon’s outfit choice today) her phone starts ringing, loud and blaring. Jihyo takes one look at the caller ID and turns into nothing short of a mess.

“Oh my god. No, no, no!”

Nayeon is definitely confused, “What’s wrong?” She asks, eyes wide.

Jihyo pointedly ignores her, rushing past her to pick up a phone speaker, “She’s on her way, _tell everyone_!” 

Since it doesn’t seem like she’s going to get a proper answer anytime soon, Nayeon busies herself by taking out her resume and reading it over.

A man walks in, he’s short, with defined cheekbones and what looks to be Harry Potter glasses on. 

He sighs, “Ugh. Mina's not supposed to be here before nine.” He says through clenched teeth.

Jihyo takes out a mirror to fix her hair, “Morning Ten. Her driver just messaged, her facialist ruptured a disc. So she’s gonna be here early.”

Nayeon’s still reading, but a box is now seemingly very close to her face, so she looks up to find Ten (she now knows) holding up a box in between them. She hears a whistle and then Ten whispers (not so subtly) to Jihyo, “Who’s that?” And although there’s a box between them, Nayeon is pretty sure he’s pointing at her. 

Jihyo looks exasperated for the second time that day as she points at her- “That, I can’t even talk about.” Nayeon is slightly offended, but more so confused.

Ten moves the box, looks her over once, then nods in understanding before shouting, “Alright everyone, gird your loins!” He’s about to leave before he says, “Did someone eat an onion bagel?” He scrunches up his face in disgust before walking away. Nayeon may or may not have discreetly checked the smell of her breath after that comment. And then, well…

Chaos.

Everyone around her is suddenly running, cleaning up messes, putting on heels, throwing away food, checking their appearance. Jihyo runs to put magazines and sparkling water on what, she assumes, is Mina’s desk.

Nayeon looks at the whole scene with furrowed eyebrows. 

There are two desks facing each other, on either side of the door to Mina’s office, Jihyo sits her down on the right-hand desk before she runs back to reception. 

Everything is suddenly deadly quiet, and Nayeon strains to hear anything really-

A murmur of a soft voice is what Nayeon hears, besides the clicking of heels, getting closer and closer. She looks up to find Jihyo hastily taking down notes, with who Nayeon doesn’t even doubt for a second is Mina, by her side. She’s drop-dead gorgeous to say the least, in a black pantsuit and blonde hair. She’s not really listening cause she’s too busy staring (she even finds herself leaning on her elbows a little to get a better look for god’s sake), but she catches Mina say the words, ‘feature on the female paratroopers’ and ‘deeply unattractive’ before mina fixes her with a look that is somehow as cold as it is inviting, 

“Who is that?” Mina asks Jihyo as she walks into her office, and Nayeon’s brain cannot be short circuiting just because some pretty girl looked at her-

“Nobody.” Jihyo says, hurriedly standing in between Mina and Nayeon.

Jihyo follows Mina into her office, and the next thing Nayeon knows Jihyo is standing in front of her with pursed lips, “Mina wants to see you.”

“Oh, she does?” Nayeon’s nervous to say the least, already grabbing for her briefcase and resume.

“Yes she does, now move!”

Nayeon gets up to walk in, but right as she walks past Jihyo, her briefcase is yanked out of her hand.

“That is _foul_. Don’t let her see it.” Jihyo throws her briefcase under the desk. 

“But that’s my-”

“Go!”

Nayeon sighs and keeps walking, she has to admit it wasn't the prettiest briefcase in the world, and at least she still has her resume she supposes. 

Nayeon enters the office. Mina blinks up at her with pretty brown eyes, they’re also kinda cute despite her cold demeanour and- “Who are you?” Mina asks.

Nayeon feels her mouth go dry, but she finds her bearings quickly, “Im Nayeon,” She puts on her best smile, bunny teeth and all, “Nice to meet you.”

Nayeon doesn’t remember the last time something felt like a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh this is my first fic, but if you hate it please let me know because i hate lies. let me know what you think, and thanks for reading and all that, its 1:00 am over here and i am no longer functioning so bye thanks again nfngkljdsngfjkldn


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a half update, I wasn't sure whether to put this in the first chapter because I was worried it would be too long. but it's too introductory and doesn't really fit into the second chapter either (cause that's when things are gonna start to take off), so here you go

New beginning, sure. New beginning of a living hell that is. 

* * *

Nayeon hands Mina her resume with shaky hands, and she wills herself to get it together. There must be a reason why everyone seems absolutely terrified of Mina, and Nayeon isn't sure she wants to find out why. “So uhm…I recently graduated from Northwestern University, and I was also editor in chief of The Daily Northwestern-” 

“Right.” It's curt and cold (but gentle). Mina takes out a magazine and starts reading it over, as if Nayeon wasn’t even standing there.

Okay. Nayeon’s starting to see why Mina could possibly come off as scary, and she's sure that Mina’s very busy with work. Being such an important person and all, but it’s sort of nice to look at someone when you’re talking to them (and maybe not interrupt them).

“So, what exactly is it that you’re doing here?” Mina asks offhandedly, flipping through her magazine.

“Well…I think I could do a good job as your assistant..” Nayeon breathes out through a tight-lipped smile. In truth, Nayeon doesn’t really want to be anyone’s assistant, much less Mina’s with the way she’s acting.

Mina glances up at her like she doesn’t believe a word she’s saying, and for the first time that day, Nayeon doesn’t blame her.

Nayeon sighs and decides that if nothing is working out for her today, then maybe honesty will. “The truth is, I moved here to become a journalist, and sent out job applications everywhere, but this was the only call-back I got." 

“Then have you ever read Runway?” Mina finally looks up at her properly, her eyes are cold, and Nayeon’s breath catches.

“No.” Honesty is the best policy, Nayeon repeats to herself.

“And have you ever heard of me?”

“No.” Nayeon cringes.

Okay. Maybe honesty is not the best policy, if the way Mina is looking at her is any indication, but Nayeon pushes her luck anyways.

“Look, I know that I don’t really fit in here, and that I might not have the best sense of style..” Nayeon takes a deep breath, “But I’m smart, and I’m a hard-worker, and I know that I could make a great assistant for you.” Nayeon closes her eyes and exhales, she just messed it all up didn’t she, honesty is the best policy my ass-

“Okay.”

When Nayeon opens her eyes, Mina has her magazine closed and pushed to the side. And she’s looking at Nayeon, really looking at her, like she can see right through her. And if Nayeon focuses, she thinks she can see a bit of warmth in Mina's eyes. It’s incredibly distracting, because Nayeon doesn’t remember the last time she felt vulnerable and-

“You start first thing tomorrow morning. Jihyo will tell you everything you need to know.”

Nayeon’s dumbfounded, and she stands there unmoving, open-mouthed and all. Mina simply goes back to doing her work, and Nayeon just stands there.

Mina momentarily stops and looks up at her. “That’s all.” 

Nayeon doesn’t need to be told twice (and Mina doesn’t seem like the talkative type), so she lets out a breath of relief, smiles, and leaves. She thinks she catches an amused expression on Mina’s face as she turns around, and it makes her heart catch despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! I really appreciate it, and I'll try to have the proper second chapter out in a couple of days!


	3. New Beginnings

Dinner isn’t the usual. 

They’re eating out tonight, Mark had told her as soon as she called, to celebrate the new job. How he’d believed in her enough to be sure she would get the job before she even knew herself, Nayeon doesn’t know (she does know actually. she knows that he believes in her because he loves her, but for some reason knowing that makes her heart feel heavy and her stomach uneasy, so she pushes the thought to the back of her mind).

The dinner’s with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, the cutest couple she knows (although she’d never tell them that) at the restaurant Mark works at. It’s a cosy little Italian place, nothing too fancy, but nothing too shabby either.

“Oh, you got the job at the fashion magazine?” Tzuyu asks, eyes big and curious.

Chaeyoung scoffs before Nayeon even has the chance to respond, “Fashion magazine? Was it a phone interview?” 

She catches Tzuyu trying (but failing miserably), to hide her laughter in Chaeyoung’s shoulder. 

“Hey! I’ll have Mark force you to pay for your own food if you don’t start respecting your elders!”

Tzuyu promptly kicks Chaeyoung with a whisper of ‘don’t be mean chaeng’, she catches Chaeyoung whisper yell back, ‘hey you just don’t wanna pay, you were fine with it earlier...’ Mark and Nayeon just share a knowing look and laugh, leaving the younger two to bicker amongst themselves. 

Once everyone calms down, and they’re all enjoying dinner, Nayeon fills them in about Runway.

“Wait you’re working for Myoui Mina?” 

“Yeah, you’ve heard of her Chaeng?” Nayeon didn’t really take Chaeyoung for a fashion magazine type girl.

“Well yeah, she features really interesting pieces in her magazine, they’re good inspiration sometimes.” Chaeyoung shrugs.

Oh, right. Chaeyoung, artist and photographer, who’s literally in the middle of developing her own gallery right now. That actually makes sense.

“You know, I’ve heard of her too, even though I have the most boring job in the world. Do you live under a rock or something?” 

So even Tzuyu, 21-year-old research analyst, knows who Mina is. Figures. But Nayeon refuses to endure this much slander in a single night, so like any normal person, she proceeds to throw a napkin right at Tzuyu’s face. It’s fair to say that dinner ends in a mess, a fun light-hearted mess.

On the walk back home, Mark notices that she’s cold. And because he’s as considerate as always, he takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. Nayeon can’t help but think that it doesn’t feel the way that it should, because her heart stays frigid in place, like it’s been covered in stone. 

* * *

Nayeon wakes up to the piercing sound of her phone ringing.

“Hello?” She says, voice thick and groggy from sleep. 

“Oh, perfect you picked up. Listen, I need to you to pick up Mina’s coffee and dry cleaning on your way to work.”

Nayeon recognises the voice to be Jihyo’s, she sounds bright and chirpy, as if she’s already been awake and at the office for hours. Nayeon face palms and groans, glancing at her alarm clock.

“Jihyo it’s 6:45.”

“And?”

“My working hours are- “

“I don’t care what your working hours are, you will get her coffee and pick up her dry cleaning. I’ll text you the details, and _hurry_.” 

The line goes dead. Nayeon groans and flops back down onto the bed.

* * *

Mina’s coffee order is insane. There is no reason for there to be that many words to describe one cup of coffee. She has a hard time carrying both the coffee and the dry cleaning, and she has to make a conscious effort to make sure she doesn’t spill anything, but she manages to make it to the office in one piece.

Jihyo sees her and sighs, “Finally, you sure took your time. Give the coffee to Mina, she’s already in her office. I’ll take the dry cleaning.” 

Shit. Mina’s already in her office? Isn’t she supposed to be here at nine? Why does no one here follow proper working hours? 

Nayeon takes a deep breath and braces herself. She walks in and places the coffee on Mina’s desk. As much as she hates to admit it, Mina looks gorgeous today again, in cute little specs that Nayeon didn’t notice yesterday. And it’s kinda weird, to see Mina in something that’s so mundane and normal. It does weird things to her heart too, but Nayeon thinks that’s just because Mina’s eyes are just as cold as they were yesterday.

“You’re late. The coffee is supposed to be here before I am.” 

Nayeon gulps, “I’m sorry, I thought you were going to be in at nine.” 

“Well, I’m not.”

“I know I’m sorry. Maybe next time if you could tell me or Jihyo that you’re gonna be in earlier? Then-”

Mina stops reading, takes off her glasses, and looks at her like she’s grown a second head. Okay, that definitely wasn’t the right thing to say.

Nayeon tries again, “You’re right, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” 

That, however, does seem to be the right thing to say, because Mina puts her glasses back on and gets back to work.

“That’s all.” Mina says, not even sparing her another glance.

Nayeon barely stops herself from rolling her eyes as she walks out of the office.

* * *

Nayeon puts her head in her hands, she already feels a headache coming on. She’s had to answer what feels like 5 thousand phone calls in the past hour. Always saying what Jihyo had taught her, ‘Hi Myoui Mina’s Office. No, she’s not available right now, can I take a message?’ She’s had to pick up 15 skirts from Calvin Klein and 20 scarfs from Hermes, because apparently that’s strictly second assistant work, and it’s not even lunch time yet.

“You look like a sad, sad little girl. What happened? Did the tigress bite you already?” 

She looks up to see Ten in front of her desk, Nayeon groans and bangs her head against the table.

Ten laughs and pats her head, “I’ll take that as a yes. You know, Mina can actually be nice when she wants to be, you just have to get to know her a bit better. And maybe do a decent job at being her assistant. And also, maybe get some better clothes.” 

Nayeon looks up at Ten with a pout, “Really?” With the rocky start she’s had, she’s willing to do anything to make her work life better.

“Yes really, in fact, I’ve got something that might help.” Ten pulls out a pair of black heels that look like they cost more than her life from behind his back, “I guessed a seven and a half.” 

Nayeon inspects them in her hands, “Ten I-I can’t-”

He smiles a little at her, “of course you can.” 

“Listen Ten, it’s just that…I’m only planning to work here for a year, and I don’t really see the point of changing everything about my appearance if I’m not going to stay in fashion forever.”

He presses his lips together and runs a hand through his hair, “Hmmm right, cause that’s what this multi-billion-dollar industry is all about isn’t it? Inner beauty.” He gives her a sarcastic look, and Nayeon sighs and rolls her eyes. “Just wear them for today okay? You never know, you might end up liking them.” 

“Ten-”

Ten’s already halfway out the door when he shouts, “Trust me, they’ll help!”

* * *

Her and Jihyo are both working at their respective desks when a girl appears next to Jihyo. She’s blonde, and there seems to be some sort of warm halo surrounding her. She talks to Jihyo, all dimple smiled and animated, hand on the back of Jihyo’s chair. They seem to be good friends, from the way that they’re talking and laughing and-

Wait a second. Nayeon swears to god she’s hallucinating, because is Jihyo smiling? Actually, genuinely smiling, gummy smile and all. She knows she’s known Jihyo for all of two days, but it still gives her whiplash. Because the Jihyo she’s come to know is snarky, condescending, and frankly sort of rude. But with this blonde girl she looks completely at ease. 

She must’ve been staring for too long, because they both turns their heads simultaneously to look at her. It’s Jihyo who speaks to her though.

“Nayeon, come here.”

Nayeon’s wondering if she’s done something wrong, and she knows that she must look like a deer caught in headlights. She fixes her jumper with a nervous sigh and heads to Jihyo’s desk. 

The blonde girl looks her up and down with wide eyes, “Oh you weren’t kidding.” 

Jihyo laughs, “Nope.” Popping the p at the end. 

Nayeon looks down, sheepish and embarrassed, cheeks bright red. She gets it, her clothes are terrible, but does everyone in this magazine have to be so open about their distaste. 

“Me and Sana are going to lunch. I’m first assistant so I get a 20-minute break, and when I come back you can have you’re 15-minute break. Okay?”

Nayeon nods, “Okay.”

There’s a friendly glint in Sana’s eyes when she suddenly speaks to her, “You know I think your clothes are kind of cute actually, in a hideous sort of way.”

Nayeon’s not going to lie, it does make her feel a bit better, even if it is a back-handed compliment. So Nayeon smiles a little.

Jihyo rolls her eyes and grabs Sana by the wrist, “Whatever let’s go.” 

Sana winks at her as she leaves and Nayeon’s smile widens, somehow, she thinks that her and Sana could become good friends. 

* * *

“Jihyo?” Mina calls out from her office. Jihyo’s still on her lunch break. Should Nayeon go in instead? Surely, Mina would call out her name if Jihyo isn’t answering her.

“Jihyo!” Mina calls out, a bit louder this time. Okay maybe not. But Mina obviously needs something, and even though she's not Jihyo, she heads into Mina's office anyway.

Mina’s leaning on the front side of her desk, with two belts in her hands (it’s not what you’re thinking get your head out of the gutter), and she looks up at her expectantly. Right, she needs to explain why she’s not Jihyo.

“Uhm Jihyo’s on her lunch break.”

Mina just hums and beckons her closer, until they’re standing face to face. It’s weird, even though this is typically how two normal human beings stand when they’re having a conversation, because Nayeon doesn’t think she’s ever been this close to Mina before. It’s weird because Mina looks even prettier somehow, up close, and her eyes have more depth to them. They’re so focused and steady, without a shadow of doubt. They’re almost comforting, in a way, and she thinks she feels something start to settle inside her when-

“Well, Jihyo would’ve been better suited for this but you’ll do.” Mina points at a red dress on a mannequin behind her, “Which of these two belts do you think would suit this dress better?”

Nayeon looks between the two belts and ends up giggling despite herself, because well…the two belts are basically identical.

Mina’s gaze suddenly sharpens, and it wipes the smile right off Nayeon’s face, “Is something funny?”

“No, I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just that…those two belts look exactly the same to me.” Nayeon chokes out, “But you know I’m still learning about this stuff and-” 

“This _stuff_?” Mina says with furrowed eyebrows, “Oh, I see, you think the fashion industry has nothing to do with you just because you don’t care about what you wear.” Mina moves closer to her, eyes harsh, “Yet you went to your closet this morning, for example, and picked out that lumpy blue sweater you’re wearing right now. But that sweater is more than just blue, because that blue alone represents millions of dollars, and that blue went through countless jobs just to get to you.”

Mina’s gaze is still unforgiving, and although Nayeon knows nothing about fashion, she feels like Mina just helped her understand something she had completely missed. She was under the wrong impression it seems, blinded by how vein and superficial the fashion industry appeared. 

“I wrote an article once.” Nayeon blurts out, “About the exploitation of immigrants in the janitor’s union, it’s a long story but…” Nayeon doesn’t understand why she’s saying this, because it’s not like Mina cares, but she feels like she has to make things right somehow. So she shakes her head and goes on, “The specifics aren’t really important, but what I’m trying to say is that…writing that article taught me that once you get to the roots of any industry, even something like a janitor’s union, you start to see it from a completely different perspective. It’s like you finally realise that there’s so much more to it than what’s on the surface, even though it was right in front of you the whole time.” Nayeon clears her throat, eyes glued to the ground. “So I kind of understand where you’re coming from, even if I don’t really understand fashion yet. But you're right, and I'm sorry if my insensitive choice of words offended you.”

Nayeon’s sure her cheeks are bright red from her thoughtless rant, but Mina’s eyes are softer and warmer, a stark contrast from just a minute ago. And as she gets sucked into them, Nayeon thinks the embarrassment is worth it.

“Anyways. I-I can still pick out a belt if you want, I’m just not sure how helpful my choice would be-”

“No that’s quite alright. I think you’ve done enough for today.” Mina clears her throat, taking a step back, “And Nayeon?” When she looks up Mina is smirking at her, “It was a good choice to change shoes, they look great.”

Nayeon must look like a fish out of water, because Mina is _smirking_ at her, eyes playful too. And Nayeon vaguely thinks that there must be something wrong with her heart, because it feels like something’s squeezing at it and-

Mina raises her eyebrows a little, still smirking, “That’s all.” 

Nayeon can physically feel how hot her cheeks are at this point, so she just nods and takes her leave.

On her way out, Nayeon thinks she faintly hears the sound of cracking stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter kind of drags on (and im not 100% happy with it) but I just wanted to get all the character introductions done, while still moving the plot forward a bit. Again thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! I really appreciate it, and I'll try to have the next chapter out very soon!


End file.
